


Sexy, Naughty, Symmetrical Me

by SpiritofGuilt



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Based on a dream I had (weird right?), Multi, One Shot, Somewhat Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: It's normal to deal with a symmetry obsessive Meister who's the son of Lord Death. Then again, It's rare to see him knocked out onto the floor with you and your younger sister...





	Sexy, Naughty, Symmetrical Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo. I do not make any money off this fanfiction whatsoever.

Just a lazy morning has risen in the DWMA. Everybody is just at their classes, sparing, hanging out... except for a symmetry addicted Meister, who is currently at home trying to get his weapons to cram everything into his suitcase in the most symmetric way possible. "remember, I want my clothes in my suitcase EXACTLY the way I told you 15 times already!" Kid sat back and watched the Thompson Sisters being commanded to fill his suitcase. "Patty, get my shirt off the pants, that's not where it goes!" He was unfortunately tasked with watching Patty while Liz was taking her morning shower, and unluckily (yet obviously) to him, Patty was in the "Why should I listen to you?" mood.

"What? It's just a shirt!" Patty whined, placing the shirt alongside with the other shirts.

"Quit protesting, because it's not getting you anywhere." Kid stood up and scanned the shirt from front and back. "So? You're maing me do all of this stupid stuff for no reason!" "Symmetry, my dear weapon. If everything in this world was symmetrical, then you wouldn't have to be nagged by me about it non-stop." Kid refolded his shirt back and placed it along with the others. Patty took his pants and hastily placed it in the case, only to be stopped by the son of Lord Death. "Fold it."

"No!" She protested. "I'm not going to do it!"

"You will young lady! Now do what I said!" Kid stood in front of Patty and looked at her like she was his worst enemy. of course she obviously didn't do what he asked.

"Do it... before I beat your ass until it's shining like the sun outside!"

"Do so and I'll show Liz what marks you put on me!" She yelled. "That or me and my giraffe will beat you up! Take your pick!" She grinned and showed Kid her Giraffe, which was still up on her shelf.

'I wished to god she was a gun now... I want to shoot that thing like there's one more soul to collect.' Kid took the unfolded pants and threw them at Patty. The younger Thompson sister caught them and threw them back, right at Kid's face. She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to asymmetrically filling the symmetry addicted Meister's suitcase.

"You risk taking bastard..." Kid grumbled as he undone his belt, slowly creeping towards Patty and coldly saying her name. Patty turned around and noticed Kid, pants undone and his belt in hand. She frantically walked backwards, tripping over a pile of clothes and falling right on the floor. 'Kid... You're not even my daddy...' She sadly thought as Kid picked her up and lied her on Liz's bed, undoing her pants.

"I told you to do exactly what I said, and you DIDN'T LISTEN!" Kid said. He started to pull Patty's panties down and readied his belt, looking exactly at her bare ass. 

"Kid I'm so- OWWWIE!!!" Patty sobbed as Kid lashed his belt out onto her butt multiple times. She covered her head and broke into tears, witnessing every bit of pain Kid was giving her. Of course, until somebody walked right up at the door and banged on it. 

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kid yelled as he continued to spank Patty. The banging had continued to grow more and more louder, until it was at the point where Kid had snapped. "WHOEVER THE FUCK'S BANGING ON THE DAMN DOOR BEST STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He screamed, dropping his belt and commanded Patty to sit up, who was looking at him in fear. Kid opened the door slightly, yet it was kicked opened and knocked him to the ground by Liz Thompson, who was currently in a towel.

Liz ran over to her younger sister and picked her up, rubbing the belt marks on her butt and shushing her. "Where's Kid at?" She asked.

"Down on the floor." Patty answered, pointing to a knocked out Kid. Liz putted her sister down and walked over to the symmetry god himself, crouching down to him. The older Thompson picked him up and placed him on her bed, noticing his undone pants. "Just exactly what did you do to Patty, Kid?!" She asked, looking directly at him crossed.

"Is he ok?" Patty asked.

"I don't know... maybe I hitted his asymmetrical ass too hard in the head to knock him out unconscious." Liz sat down and helped Patty get redressed, but just when she was going to put her pants on, Liz stopped for a minute and took a deeper look at Kid. If he was unconscious and quite a deep sleeper, then maybe... she could have some fun.

The older Thompson crawled over to kid and ghostly traced her hand around his chest, placing her free hand on his crotch and gently doing the same. Patty had looked at Liz in mere confusion and curiosity about the new actions her older sister was doing. "Liz? What're you..." Patty crawled over to Liz and begun to remove the rest of what Kid had on, leaving him in merely nothing but his shirt. Both sisters looked down to his now erect cock and started to slowly lick the head of it. They heard Kid moan in his sleep, giggling at the sight of him talking in his unconscious sleep. Patty crawled over to the Meister face and slowly placed her lips on his while Liz started to blow her own Meister for the first time. "Wh-who is..." Kid slowly opened his eyelids and noticed both of his weapons; one kissing him, and other sucking his dick.

The symmetry god couldn't say anything about this. He rested his head back and moaned inside Patty, feeling tired.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for not listening, Kid..." Patty apologized and tooked her shirt off, starting to play with her tits. "Can this... be my punishment?" The younger Thompson tooked her bra off, now nude, and sat directly on Kid's face. "Lick me..."

'If this is what she wants, then I'll do it.' Kid started to slowly trace his tounge in Patty's vagina, placing his free hand on her ass and groping them. Liz stopped and crawled over to Kid ear, all while fingering herself. "You can cum in or out of me if you want..." She moaned. Kid had gave her thumbs up, letting her go back to his manhood and resumed to sucking him off.

"Kid... I feel funny..." Patty whined. "It's ok, Patty... you're... about to..." Both Kid and Patty reached their climax; Patty cumming into Kid's mouth and Kid cumming in Liz's. The sisters gotten up and layed next to Kid, pecking him on the cheeks symmetrically. "Those're my girls." Kid praised, slapping both their butts simultaneously. Liz helped Kid sit up and placed his slowly erect cock near her womanhood. "Take... me." She winced as Kid knew exactly what to do: enter her.

'My first time... with my own Meister!' She thought as she had gotten on all fours. Kid continued to thrust into her womb and groped her breasts, breathing hotly. "Patty... kiss me." Liz said inbetween moans.

"You want me to... what?" The younger sister asked.

"Just... do it!" Liz screamed. Patty crawled over to her and placed her lips on hers. Kid continued to pick up his pace and went into Liz much harder.

"Liz... I'm..."

"It's ok... K-KID!" Both lovers were near their climax while Patty placed her lips back on Liz's. "I'm gonna..." Kid quickly pulled out of Liz and hastily commandeered his two weapons to lie down, now unloading his seeds onto the girls. the Thompsons sat up and licked his cum off their faces, smiling. "I didn't mean for that to happened, girls..." the Meister apologized, sitting down.

The Sisters nodded in agreement, getting up to put their clothes back on. "It's ok, Kid. We know you didn't want me pregnant." Liz stated. 

"How did you know..."

"I understand what you're talking about." Liz placed her hand on Kid's hand, rubbing it gently. What she didn't knew was she ACCIDENTALLY rubbed her thumb near his striped hair, causing him to think 'wait... she still knows my...' He pushed Liz back and fell onto the floor, banging his hand down onto to it. "I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty! And unbalanced! Why is there only one set of stripes? I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! Wah!" He cried as both sisters watched him.

"Just leave him there." Liz laughed.


End file.
